weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Fakegee Union
The Fakegee Union, sometimes refered to as the Union, was an army formed by Fakegee and Kezaneegee long ago. It was made up of Fakegees and Fakealleos. However, it was split into The Anti-Weegee Alliance and the League of Weegees. History Creation and Beginnings Fakegee was a Fakegee (the Fakegees are named after him) who was exiled from the United 'Gees Galaxy, was tired of being mistreated. So he went to the Trolliverse Isles, where he met with another Fakegee named Kezaneegee. They decided to change how they were being exiled because they weren't normal Weegee and Malleo clones. So they created the Fake Weegees, the predecessor to the Fakegee Union. They started creating Fakegees and Fakealleos at their base in the Trolliverse Isles. However, the clones didn't resemble the Fakegees that exist today, except for Fakealleo (whom the Fakealleos where named after. Fakegee Civil War Fakegee decided to move the Fakegee Union to the United 'Gees Galaxy. When there, he protested about his mistreatment. This started the Fakegee Civil War, where the Fake Weegees fought against the normal Weegee and Malleo clones. Many lives were lost, and the Fake Weegees were almost completely wiped out. Miraculously, they managed to win. It was decided that both Fakegees and regular Weegee and Malleo Clones. The Fakegee Union was then created and led by Fakegee and Kezaneegee, but the Union agreed that they would all be ruled by Weegee. Only five years later, Fakegee was assassinated by a Weegee clone named John Weegee Booth, leaving Kezaneegee as the Fakegee Union's sole ruler. Binary War Later on, all of the Fakegees started saying that they should be ruler of the United 'Gees Galaxy. So the Fakegee Union declared war on Weegee, starting the Binary War. Soon, this fighting turned into chaos, and all of the citizens of the United 'Gees Galaxy were pitted up against each other. The war ended when many of the Fakegees gave up, and many more were killed. The Fakegee Union came back together. Fakegee War This was the last war fought by the Fakegee Union. It started when Xalleo was refused membership into the Rainbow Weegees. Xalleo reacted by founding a new group called the Fakealleo Union, telling all the Fakealleos to join him. Xalleo than declared war against the Fakegee Union. Both sides won an equal amount of victories, so the war kept dragging on and on. The war didn't stop until both sides gave up, and agreed to reunite. Breakup The end of the Fakegee Union came with the arrival of Osama Bin Weegee into the United 'Gees Galaxy. It started when he declared war on Weegee. Bin Weegee went to the Fakegee Union to ask for help in fighting Weegee. The Fakegee Union was divided over whether to support Weegee or Osama Bin Weegee, ending in the Union breaking up into the A.A.Q.W.F. and The Anti-Weegee Alliance. But this time, there was no turning back. The Fakegee Union had split forever. Two other groups were created: the Fakegee Confederacy, and the Fakegee Legion. Both were created in an attempt to preserve the Union, but neither wanted to join each other. The Confederacy was destroyed by The Anti-Weegee Alliance during Fakegee War III. Later on, a group called the Union of the Outcasts was created for the Fakegees and Fakealleos that did not fit in any other group. There is not alot known about them. The Fakegee Legion and the Union of the Outcasts united to create the Second Fakegee Union. However, this new union wasn't recognized by any other group, and it was much smaller than the first union. There are now a total of 3 groups. Members At it's peak, all Fakegees and Fakealleos that existed at the time were a member of the Fakegee Union. Category:Major Groups Category:Groups Category:Armies Category:Disbanded Organizations